


Fireflies

by Mickidona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickidona/pseuds/Mickidona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic written during 'Fireflies' by Owl City, a little rushed at the end due to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

“…Erin?”

“Go to sleep.”

“Erin.”

“Sleep.”

“Erin!”

“ _What_.”

“Open your eyes.”

The redhead opened her eyes sleepily, ready to scold her little brother for waking her so late at night, but the sight that greeted her rendered her speechless.

“I told you they were real,” came Arthur’s hushed voice, and Erin could see him from the corners of her eyes, standing on their rug and staring up at the tiny lights surrounding them.

_Faeries._

“Why are they here now?” She questioned, climbing from the top bunk and dropping to the rug softly, standing beside her brother and gazing up at the little figures in awe.

“Because I asked them,” Arthur replied simply, slipping his tiny hand into hers. “Because I’m their friend, see, like I told you. They’re real.”

“I don’t believe my eyes… they’re  _real_ ,” she echoed, reaching out to touch one.

“No, don’t-”

But it was too late. Erin touched the outstretched hand of a faerie, her eyes closing immediately as she dropped off into an enchanted sleep.

“Why did you do that?” He asked crossly, folding his arms and glaring childishly up at the faerie responsible.

“We’re only fireflies, Arthur,” she whispered, floating in front of his vision. “To them, we are only fireflies. Sleep now, she will awake by morning.”

Arthur would rather stay awake, dance with the fae all night and forgetting the slow turn of the earth, but that’s not allowed. So he slips back into his bed, watching the waltzing lights above his head, and lets his eyes slide shut, believing that perhaps, things aren’t quite as they seem.

 


End file.
